A Mysterious Light
by Molly Renata
Summary: A relatively short fic. Some might not want to read this as it won't have a sequel. But it's just a random idea that popped into my head and I decided to put up.


A Mysterious Light  
  
~*~  
  
Disclaimer: I don't claim to own Gundam Wing and I never did. As a matter of fact, I own absolutely nothing in this story. Not even the mysterious light. Just please, go bother someone else who has money and who DOES claim to own Gundam Wing, not me, okay? Because I don't ever claim to own it and I never will unless by some miracle it's given to me, in which case I wouldn't be writing fanfics but rather scripts. Understand?  
  
~*~  
  
He didn't normally take these missions. Even though he would've rather left it to a friend, he took it himself because he felt it was his duty to do so, for some reason. Scanning the terrain, he saw nothing unusual. He leaped out of his mobile suit and headed off towards his destination.  
  
Eyes as black as charcoal took in every aspect of the terrain. The figure moved slowly forward, sword in hand, focusing on his enemy. Behind him, he left a powerful Gundam - the blue-green coloration shimmered in the light, visible to all the world. The figure launched himself at an opponent and attacked, leaving not a trace of his presence other than the fallen guard.  
  
Slowly creeping into the light of a spotlight, the figure revealed himself as pilot 05, Chang Wufei. As rarely as he took these missions, he felt it was his duty to do so. Normally he would've left it to Heero, but he felt obligated not to. The only thing he saw ahead of him now was a mysterious, shimmering light. It seemed to be composed of multiple shades of blue, and was swirling, twisting.  
  
05 slowly advanced towards the light. He then took notice of a pair of guards, one on either side of the light. He swiftly took out both, then advanced towards the light. Looking up, he nearly fainted.  
  
"No... it can't be..." he trailed off, seemingly not accepting the situation. He quickly turned back, heading towards Altron, which was standing what seemed like way too far away.  
  
~*~  
  
The spotlight suddenly collapsed in a raging fury of sparks. The blade which had sliced through it was clearly made of metal, and it was also very large, large enough to be carried by a mobile suit. The mobile suit that was holding it stepped forward. The jet black which made up most of its coloration shimmered in the moonlight.  
  
Another opposing suit collapsed and exploded with a fiery blaze. The twin blades flew all over the place, slicing opponents down. The light wasn't clear enough to distinguish the shape of the figure, but it had two long, curved blades that looked the same, and its coloration was mostly black and white. It came upon the same mysterious, shimmering light, which shone on its form and revealed it as Gundam 04, Sandrock.  
  
Its pilot looked at the light. The light was powerful, but the source wasn't very big, possibly only large enough to fit a human in. The pilot of the suit leaped out and onto the ground, running towards the light. As he got closer, his blonde hair and turquoise eyes shimmered in the mysterious blue light.  
  
~*~  
  
A bright green, flickering light was visible. But no other feature was visible. The scythe's beam-blade sliced another foe clean in half, and the opponent exploded. The new suit, whose primary color was a shadowy black, slowly moved forward. Its pilot had come forth to investigate the shimmering light. Without so much as a trace, the pilot of the suit leaped out and ran towards the light, his long braid flying behind him.  
  
"No," he said. "Quatre and Wufei would never tell a lie. It has to be there." As he got closer to the shimmering light, he looked up... and his eyes abruptly changed color from violet to cobalt blue. He continued to run towards the light, trying to figure out what exactly it was. In the light, the only thing certain about him was that he was pilot 02, Duo Maxwell.  
  
~*~  
  
The pilot of the suit wanted to believe it wasn't there. But he had to check it out anyway. In a simple shape shift of the suit, he was off.  
  
Another spotlight had been set up, and it shone on the shape shifted suit. The suit appeared to be in an airplane mode, with swept back wings and two large beam cannons, one on either side. It flew across the terrain rather fast, and it reached its destination in a flash.  
  
It shape shifted back into a mobile suit. The suit moved towards the light. The light shone off its surface, exposing a brilliantly colored body with a giant green object right in the middle of its chest. The suit's eyes glowed, and it was revealed by the light as Gundam 01, Wing Zero. Its pilot exited silently and moved towards the light. With a quick contact, he called the other pilots over. As soon as they had come over, he entered the light, and the others followed...  
  
~* Owari *~  
  
-Author's Note: I'm aware that this is a very short fic. It's actually plans for a bigger fanfic I'm going to make, but I'd much rather post it on another site so you don't see it }:-) 


End file.
